Threads of Fate
by Furrynarwhals
Summary: Karamiau Musubime is a quiet, brooding girl. But when she gets put on team 7, in the middle of her favorite pair to observe, who knows what will happen? OC in Konoha story, implied NaruSasu, mostly imaginary, but it will be there. Kiba has a crush on Karamiau. To be rewritten! please see rewrite the treads of fate
1. Enter! Musubime Karamiau

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction, and its about my oc, Karamiau Musubime. I know people generally dispise oc stories, but please give this one a chance. I promise she's not ridiculously op or a Mary Sue or anything like that. Also, please review and comment! And let me know if you think I should get a beta reader or something. ;3

_**Disclaimer: **_ no matter how big the river of tears I cry gets to be, Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, Naruto would have fessed up how much he loves Sasuke by now...Which he hasn't.

**The Threads of Fate ****Chapter 1 : Enter! Musubime Karamiau**

It was a pretty normal day at Konoha Ninja Academy. All the kids were at recess, pretty much just doing what they would normally be doing inside, (Instead of paying attention like they were supposed to) but outside, in the heat. And dirt. And trees. You never really understood the purpose of recess for this very reason. I mean, how can you expect a bunch of little kids, bursting with energy, to get _aaaaalllll _that energy out in the space of about fifteen short minutes? That's just unreasonable. Oh well, you might as well practice your "Mojiretsu sosa no jutsu" ( string manipulation technique) some. Its not like you have anything better to do, since you have no friends. Not for people's lack of trying, you just prefer your own company to that of others. Who knows, maybe if you try hard enough, you can awaken the kekkei genkai of your clan, the " Shiori no me" ( violet weaving eye), I mean, its not like there're any other members of the Musubime clan in Konoha to help you awaken it. Might as well just do it yourself.

Sighing, you push your dark brown bangs out of your eyes and jump off the branch you were watching the rest of your class from. But, before you head off to go train, a sinister idea pops in your head. You grin evilly, earning yourself a strange look from your teacher.

Realizing Iruka is suspicious of you, you wave at him while trying to look as innocent as possible ,while the idea you just came up with makes you laugh evilly in your head. Lightning and thunder flash behind you as you congratulate yourself for thinking up such a nefarious scheme. You run up the tree again, earning another, more surprised look from your sensei.

You roll your eyes at your teacher's lack of knowledge. The Musubime, (your clan) almost always possess a huge natural talent for chakra control, as their Hidden jutsu, "Mojiretsu sosa no jutsu" (string manipulation technique) turns the users chakra into physical strands, which can be controlled at will. This requires extremely precise chakra control. That being said, the strings themselves generally are not very strong, and are usually reinforced with some kind of other wire or thread. In extremely dire situations, hair might even be used. So of course, you had already mastered the tree climbing technique.

Focusing on your plan, you scan the school grounds for the perfect victims. Shikamaru was taking a nap, Choji was eating chips, Kiba and Akamaru were running around, Shino was standing under the tree you were sitting in, staring creepily at people, Sasuke was being his normal jerky self with the I'm-so-much-better-than-you, your-not-worthy attitude, and somehow, over half the girls in your class were crowded around said jerk. They were blushing, giggling little girls, love letters clutched in their hands, hopeful fantasies in their minds. Honestly, how anyone could bear speaking to the Uchiha was beyond you. Much less have a crush on him.

At the words " crush" and " Sasuke" , you had an even better idea. Once again, you scan the school yard for a certain goggle-wearing trouble maker, and find he is nowhere to be found. Disappointed, you decide to ask one of Naruto's friends. The one with the red triangles on his face seems the most like Naruto, so you decide to ask him the whereabouts of your victim.

His name was Kiba, if you remember correctly. Running over to him, you call out his name. " Yo! Kiba!" you shout, causing him to look in your direction. Seeing just who it was calling his name, Kiba's normally tan face erupted in a rosy blush. " Oh! K-Kara-chan!" he stutters, rather uncharacteristically . Kiba rubs his head nervously, and you find this rather strange. You don't really talk to him much, but from observation you thought he was rather loud, and never called any other girls "chan".

Wanting to know the problem, you ask, " Is something wrong Kiba?" Kiba starts to sweat nervously now, his eyes darting around in a nervous fashion, looking at everything accept you. You raise an eyebrow at his antics, "I know I'm not the most approachable, but I'm not _that_ scary, am I?" you ask, half-jokingly. At this, he shakes his head violently, waving his hands out in front of him. " Nonononononnono," he says, " That's not it at all!" You roll your eyes for what has to be the twentieth time that day, and decide to just ask where Naruto went.

"Have you seen Naruto?" you say finally. Kiba, grateful for the change of subject, answers you. "No, I haven't seen him for a while, but he's probably off doing something he shouldn't." He says. " You know how he is." kiba finishes. Thanking him, you run off in the direction of the Hokage Monument. You have a pretty good idea of where Naruto is, and what he was doing. Before you can leap the fence, however, Iruka stops you. " Musubime Karamiau," he asks menacingly, " Where do you think you're going?" Sighing again, more out of irritation than boredom, you turn to face your scar-faced teacher. " I was going to go get Naruto." you answer truthfully. Iruka pales, and then his face turns a light red color. He turns, and runs off to the same place you were about to go. A faint, but very menacing, " Naaruuuutoooo!" could be heard in the distance. You sigh again. Oh well, you guess the plan would have to wait until tomorrow.

Recess was over, and Iruka was back, (with Naruto in tow), the whole class was lining up for a practice test. " Okay, turn into me using the henge no jutsu!" The whole class let out a groan, with much hateful whisperings to Naruto. He just did his whole, " Shut up, become hokage!" thing, and stood in line.

After about half the class had gone, Iruka called out your name " Karamiau Musubime!" you stand in front of your teacher, and concentrate your chakra " Henge no jutsu! " POOF! a copy of Iruka stood where you were standing a few seconds before. "Good!" Iruka commented, "Next!" you release the jutsu with another POOF!, and go to the back of the class. Soon enough, it's Naruto's turn. " Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka calls out. Said boy walks up "Oiroke no Jutsu!" POOF! A blonde, naked woman stood where Naruto was just standing. Iruka's nose starts to bleed, and with a POOF! Naruto changes back once more. " Naaaaaarruuuuttooooooo!" the now bleeding teacher yells, for like, the fourth time that day. You roll your eyes again, and drown out the lecture Iruka is now giving to the class.

As you studied the rest of your class mates, you noticed Kiba walking over to you, once again, blush on his face. " Yo! Kara-chan!" he says, not stuttering this time. " Sup'" you reply, not giving away any feelings. " A-are you doing anything later today?" he asks, rubbing his head again and looking to the right. Confused, you're not sure how to respond to this. " Uuuumm, no. Not really." you finally say. He coughs, and quietly asks, "would you like to spar in the woods with me, or something?" you consider this request, and decide that it can't hurt. I mean, it would give you time to practice some techniques you've been working on for a while." Sure, why not." you reply. Kiba's blushing face breaks into a surprised and happy grin. " Yes!" he says, punching his fist in he air. You look at him strangely, and cock your head. Kiba blushes even more, this time out of embarrassment. " oh, um. I'm just really glad to have a sparring partner." he says, refusing to look at you. He cheers up and says, "Well, see you at 5!" and runs out of the room. You look at the clock. 4:15. time to leave. Sighing, you get up and leave.

As you head for the apartment building that you live in, you think about Kiba, and the sparring session you agreed to. On your where are you up the stairs, you pass a happy-looking Naruto and Iruka waving goodbye in front of the building. They sure have a weird relationship, you think to yourself, as you pass Naruto's door. Since you and Naruto both have no family, house, or money, you have the same government relief program, and live in the same apartment building. Your room is right next door to his, and from what you can tell by the smell when he opens the door, much,much cleaner.

You enter your apartment building to get ready for your sparring session. You put on your special Musubime clan belt that the hokage said was left along with yourself on his front door step. Looking around your room, you decided to repack your shiruken pouches, seeing as about half of the contents were on the floor from various late-night training sessions. After gathering up all your supplies, you look in the mirror at your reflection. Your dark-brown hair is pulled into two loose braids that rest on your shoulders, with the small black vest and white shirt, with black arm warmers, and black shorts. Your black sandals and fishnets complete the whole monochromatic look, which makes your stormy gray-blue eyes stand out all the more.

Realizing you forgot to put on your favorite accessory, the one the hokage gave you with the belt, you grab the thick black ribbon and tie it into two knots, one behind each ear, and stand back to admire your handiwork. You look pretty nice, if you say so yourself. You don't really care if you look nice or not, but you have to look kind of nice, but not to much, to avoid the teasing of the older kids. They always say mean things to you when you walk into town, but even more so if you look to nice, or not nice enough.

You shake your head, trying to forget the bullies, and focus instead on the clock. Oh no! you were so busy cleaning the floor, you forgot to check the time! Strapping on your two shiruken pouches, you run out the door. Unfortunately, in your hurry to get to the training grounds, you forgot to lock the door.

_**Author's note:**_ OK! that's it for the first chapter of my story, "The Threads of Fate" if you liked it, please review. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I sometimes forget. Thanks! bye!


	2. A Violent Encounter

_**Author's Note:**_ So I finally wrote the second chapter...I'm trying to think of were I should fit the part about Kara being a yaoi fangirl in... I'm thinking when the Hokage and Kakashi go to visit her house like they did with Naruto... Also, I updated the first chapter... Kara lives in the apartment right next to Naruto's, not two doors down.. haahaha, my mistake. Anyway, this chapter is kinda sad, I think I'm changing the rating as well... and I have a cover for it now! I spent two whole months thinking about what I was gonna do for the cover...anyway, on with the story...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I checked on google earlier to make sure, but I'm pretty sure there is no yaoi in Naruto, so there's no way I could own it.

**The Threads of Fate ****Chapter 2 : A Violent Encounter**

As you hurry down the outside walkway of the apartment building, you pass by Naruto's room. The door is closed, but you can just barely hear snoring sounds. You release your trademark sigh, wishing you could also indulge in blissful slumber. Unfortunately, you made a promise to that Kiba kid. Speaking of that dog-like little boy, you realize that you have no idea where it is you're supposed to be meeting him, as the place was not disclosed in the 15-second conversation you had with him earlier today, besides a rather vague " In the Forest". Yeah, it's not like the whole village is surrounded by forest or anything...

You decide not to grumble under your breath about it any longer, and just head straight for the Inuzaka compound, where he lives. " Where exactly was that again?" you ask aloud, to none in particular. When it comes to your sense of direction and remembering where things are, you get hopelessly lost. Hoping that you won't end up just walking in circles, you decide to just head to the edge of the forest.

Trudging down a swiftly darkening street, you feel a bit nervous walking around in the dark alone. After all, today is the day that unfortunate... accidents have befallen you for the last two years. You think about just turning around and walking back to your apartment before it gets too dark, but banish the thought to the mental trash bin in the corner of your mind. Showing up late is one thing, but not showing up at all would damage the already fragile reputation you have among the rest of the shinobi-in-training. And you really didn't need to add "No-Show" to the list of things people have for not liking you.

But, as you turn into a narrow, dark alleyway, you're starting to regret the decision to keep looking for Kiba as you see the menacing outline of 4 or 5 muscular teenagers in the tight space. Not really looking for a fight today, as the exams are tomorrow and you can't risk not showing up, you turn around. Just to make your situation worse though, you find 3 more teenagers blocking your slim path to freedom.

The biggest teen comes to the front of the group, and slowly advances, the ones behind you walking forward as well until you're flanked on all sides with no space to hide. the leader grins, noticing the flare of panic in your slate gray orbs as you realize you're out of options. " Well well well, look who just happened to show up." the alpha on says, his gravelly voice showing his sick amusement at the helplessness you show.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how scared you actually were, you straighten up and stare him right in the face, before retorting back with a sharp edge to your normally flat and exasperated voice. " Yeah right, more like you stalked me like a weirdo, creep." The smart-aleck reply seems to just make him more excited, as his sadistic grin gets wider than it was already. " Awww, don't flatter yourself, _Suna_." His grin disappears as he spits out the last word like it killed his best friend. For all you know, it could have. " What do you want?" Not even bothering to keep up the cocky facade anymore, your question has a slight bit of fear to it. That slight bit of fear makes the leader's grin flare back up again, confirming the worst as he says " Oh just trying to keep you from reporting back to the filth you work for, _spy._" That last word, although you don't bother to show it, flies straight from your ears to your heart, settling in with the countless other hateful things the people of Konoha have said to you.

With one last stab at avoiding the worst, you try to provoke him into dismissing his henchmen. "Yeah right, more like you want to look cool in front of your buddies by beating up a defenseless 12-year-old girl with seven dudes for backup." you say this in your normal sarcastic manner, but this just makes him smile even wider, if such a thing is even possible. The action makes your blood run cold. "Sorry, but thats not gonna work, outsider. My friends just want a little piece of the action." As he said this, the seven boys surrounding the little face-off started making threatening gestures and smiling in a coldblooded fashion.

You realize there's no escape, and so you back against the wall, curling into a ball trying to protect yourself from the worst damage. The kicks and punches hurt, and it takes all you have to keep from crying out. After a long period of this, they start to get bored of just beating you up, and the biggest one pushes you over, causing you to lose your grip on your legs and exposing your torso. He then lays one heavy blow to your ribs, and a sickening CRACK is heard. The pain causes black spots in your vision, and , satisfied with their handiwork, the main thug steps back to admire the deed. "That oughtta do it." he says in a nasty tone" Try graduating now, Suna scum." The cruel teenagers walk off, laughing and jeering about the bruised and bloodied little girl they left in the dark alleyway, where none could find her. Not that anyone would care if they did, but you can never be to careful.

As you lay there, willing the pain away, you think about the last comment from the thugs. It confirmed the sneaking suspicions you have harbored for the past 3 years. On the day before th graduation exam, a terrible " accident" would occur, leaving you unable to take the exam. Otherwise, you would have passed on the first try. And you're not allowed makeup exams either.

There would be no chance of passing if you just lay there all night, so you painfully, very slowly, drag yourself up until your holding onto the wall for support. And then you start your where are you back to your apartment, following the trail of string you left so you wouldn't get lost.

Somehow, you managed to get yourself all the where are you to your apartment and up the stairs before your body gave out on you. Not able to stand any longer, you collapsed shivering a few feet from your door. You landed on your broken rib, and, this being the last straw, start sobbing painfully. Each breath causing the pain in your chest to intensify. The quiet sobs were still loud though, and woke a sleeping blond whose door you just happened to fall in front of. Not hearing the soft foot steps, you didn't bother trying to haul your bruised and bloodied body down to your room. Naruto opened his door, and padded over to you softly, before leaning down next to you. This surprised you, and you snapped up to see who it was. This was a mistake, and upon seeing the whiskered face of your cheeky next door neighbor, you winced as the pain flared up again. Naruto stared at you for a while, has face starting to get red. Then he grabbed your shoulder and tried to turn you over. the shock of his ungraceful movements jostling your shattered rib cage sent a wave of nerve-melting pain, and, your senses unable to handle the onslought, you lost consciousness, losing yourself to the sweet sweet void of nothing.

_**Author's Note:**_ Ok, so I know that was kinda sad, but it's important to the story... If you want, you can try to guess why Kara-chan keeps getting beat up. It's always fun to hear peoples speculations on stories you've come up with. Please review! It makes me happy to know people actually read my stories!


	3. The Girl Next Door

Author's note: Soooo… I finally managed to upload my profile picture….. Anyway, on with the story…..

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me about as much as I ship SasuSaku….Which is to say not at all. (Thank god!)

The Threads of Fate Chapter 3: The Girl Next Door   
(Naruto's POV)  
  
I hate dreams. They're horrible, torturous things, filled to the brim with malice and terror.  
Tonight is no different, and I dream of a giant fox, with nine immense tails swinging around with a sort of predatory grace, like the silent, swift leap of a wild cat as it pounces upon its hapless prey. The tails swing down with incredible force, smashing buildings and mountains in a terrifyingly beautiful show of power. The fox turns towards me, and I know that it is hungry for my blood. I can't run as the mighty beast moves in my direction, as I'm rendered immobile by the suffocating darkness that grips me on all sides. The great beast moves ever closer, and I struggle violently, but to no avail. Right as the fox is about to devour me whole, a huge black portal opens in my stomach. The hole in my body grows impossibly large as it swallows up the fox, some invisible force dragging it, kicking, screaming, deeper and deeper into the hole, which I somehow recognize as it's prison. The pain I feel as my stomach is stretched to impossible proportions is indescribable, and I wake up. Panting, my body is in a cold sweat, the dream seemed oh so real.  
Once my breathing calms down a bit, a strange noise grabs my attention. It sounds like some one dragging something up the stairs, and labored breathing. Always wary of attacks, I grabbed a kunai from under my pillow and walked slowly to the door. I put my ear up to it, listening for the strange noise. It doesn't repeat, and is replaced by a dull THUD. I open the door hurriedly, as that sounded like someone falling down. The sight that greets my eyes, however, is not what I was expecting at all.  
There, laying on the floor in front of my apartment is the bloodied and bruised form of a small girl. Her face was buried into the ground, her brown hair falling over her face, tugged loose from its pigtails as though someone had used them to pull her up with. She was sobbing into the floor quietly, and wasn't making any attempt to pick herself off the ground. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember where it was I saw her.  
I wasn't sure if she would want my help or not, so I just sort of stood there, waiting for the girl to get up. After a while she stopped sobbing, leaving only a still, silent body on the ground. Not a single movement.  
Realizing that she wasn't getting up anytime soon, I walked over to her side, and knelt by her head. At this, she seemed to recognize someone else's presence, and her head flew up, eyes wide. Apparently, it either hurt, or she knew who I was and was afraid, as she flinched and shut her eyes tightly. This allowed me to she her face, and I recognized who this girl was. She's that weird girl who lives next door to me. I also remembered all the weird things she did to me. Like how every time I would call that jerk Sasuke a teme, she would either make a lewd comment about it, or say some kind of remark about how I " Was crushing on him like a weighted boulder " , not to mention all those " mysterious rope" incidents that usually involved Sasuke and me getting tied together in compromising positions.  
As I thought about all the things she's done to me, I felt myself becoming more and more red in the face, until I heard a hoarse whisper , " p-please… don't… touch me." My neighbor, whose name was Karamiau, whimpered as she tried to curl up on her side.  
That stung, though I didn't show it. Instead, I just scoffed and rolled my eyes, leaning down to lift her up by her underarms. I pushed on her shoulders, trying to roll her onto her back so I could see what the problem was. This, clearly, was not the correct where are you to go about things, as Kara let out a pound whimper, and fell limp…..  
I decided to just suck it up and pick her up anyway, seeing as how she was unconscious, and carried her slack body into my apartment. I layer her gently on my scruffy couch, and routed through my cabinets for the first aid kit. I found it, and proceeded to patch up Karamiau's wounds. I'm no expert on injuries, but i had a lot of experience treating them from all the times I've been beat up by the villagers. From her reaction when I tried to pick her up, she had a messed up rib, not to mention bad bruises on her arms and legs, a nasty looking bruise on her hip ( most likely from when she hit the ground), and numerous scrapes all over her, including her face, and a nice black eye just to top it off.  
Whoever had done this to her, it was no accident, and they were extremely vicious. I was alright with patching everything else but the broken rib, seeing as my broken bones tend to heal a lot faster than what is considered normal standards. This means that I was going to have to take Karamiau to the hospital. And it would have to be in the morning, since the hospital is closed right now.  
Satisfied with my handiwork, I grabbed a blanket from my room and draped it over the still-unconscious form of my neighbor and classmate. Then I walked off to my bed, and fell into a nice, dreamless sleep.

Author's note: Okay! I'm done setting up the important part of the storyline, and the rest is a secret….. Please review and favorite this story! It makes me feel so special to know people like reading things I've written. Bye!


End file.
